Controlling Crowds
by SheTalkstoTrees
Summary: Set in Mass Effect 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

_**Fly with me falling through the night, fly with me falling out of sight,  
find me hold me  
in your arms,  
'cos I'm scared of their controlling crowds.  
keep me calm,  
'cos I'm scared of their controlling crowds.  
here they come.**_

**Controlling Crowds, Archive. **

* * *

001.

Vega was walking to Commander Shepard's quarters. He had been 'guarding' the man for the past two weeks and he still remained pretty much a mystery to him. He was slightly cryptic, even if he always seemed to be in an general good mood, which was odd because it seemed he'd be court martialled soon. So yeah, the man was a mystery. There was more to the mystery though, like for example… Anderson's and his conversations were simply… weird. He didn't get most of what they said, and he could bet that it was what just what the pair intended.

When he reaches the hall he notices that the door was open and the guard, who should be watching over Shepard, was at a respectful distance. He approached him, instead of walking inside of the room, figuring that it should be Anderson or Hackett inside. However, he could distinctly hear a feminine voice. He wasn't aware that he was allowed to have visitors…

"I can't believe you. The nerve!" The female stated and groaned angrily. "Who the hell you think you are? Oh, you're the great commander Shepard," she harshly says with a mocking tone. "I had forgotten. You can do what the hell you want, right?"

"Lexi," Shepard muttered. "You're being ridiculous."

She snorted again. "I? Really? That's what you're going with?"

Bursting with curiosity, Vega looks to the other guard. "What's happening?"

"Admiral Anderson dropped her here and stated that she has clearance to visit the Commander, Lieutenant." He makes a brief pause. "I don't know who she is, but she's been at it since she entered the room… I even heard something break."

"Can you calm down?"

Vega hears her snort again. "Can you fucking explain why it had to be Anderson to tell me?"

"Alexandra! Watch your fucking language!"

"You're not my commanding officer _Shepard._"

Vega looks to the guard. "I'm going in."

The man gives him a disbelieved look. "Okay sir."

Once Vega entered to room he saw an attractive girl dressed in the standard N7 wear. Her hands were glowing blue, indicating that she was a biotic and she was giving Shepard the death stare. The girl was barely 5''5 tall and her dark hair fell messily onto her shoulders, her blue eyes were positively shimmering with rage making them look even colder.

"Lieutenant Vega," Shepard mumbles as his hands relax and he stops clenching them into fists. The girl looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that I was free to remain here how long I wished."

Vega nods approvingly. "Yes ma'am. I didn't enter the room to prevent you from speaking with the Commander… My duty just started… I came to warn Shepard about it."

She snorts and narrows her eyes. "Of course." She turns her attention to Shepard. "Look, this isn't over. Your bodyguard might have prevented round one." She smirks. "But love, you know I can keep up at it all fucking night long." She then clicks her heels and makes a mocking salute. "Later _Commander_."

Shepard raises his hand and immediately drops it. "Lexi," he mumbles as she walks away. He then sighs tiredly.

"Your girlfriend Commander?" Shepard widens his eyes in horror throwing Vega off. By the way she had spoken with him he figured that she had to be… "Uh, did I say something stupid?"

Shepard waves his hand dismissively and walk to the window. "Yeah Vega. She's my sister."

"Oh, I didn't- Wait! What?!"

Shepard gives him a tiredly look before looking through the window. "We don't exactly advertise it." He sighs. "I… It's… I didn't want her to have a hard time 'cause she was my sister and we're both in the Alliance… And, well, she didn't want people to make her life easier…"

"I'm sorry Commander-"

"Vega, it's just Shepard. I told you that already."

Vega nods. Well, he could oblige today. "I didn't mean to open a wound."

"I know… I just wished that Anderson hadn't told her I was here." Shepard stops looking through the window and moves her attention to Vega. "Thanks anyway. It was good that the conversation stopped when it did, knowing Lexi… It would only get worse."

Vega scratches his neck. "Sounded bad already."

Shepard smiles and shakes his head. "She didn't throw me against a wall… So trust me, it could get worse."

"I'll take your word for it." Vega then salutes him. "I'll be outside Shepard, yell if you need anything."

"Will do."

Later, when he got off duty, he saw Shepard's sister again. This time she was speaking with Anderson and they walked around the building. By her expression she seemed as angry as he had seen her when she had spoken with Shepard… Or maybe that was her natural expression… Either way, by the time Vega spotted them the conversation had come to an end because he saw her hugging Anderson and going away. He had tried to disappear subtly but Anderson caught him and called him.

"Lieutenant."

"Admiral," Vega greets him as he salutes Anderson.

"Left duty?" Vega nods making Anderson smile. "You know who I was speaking with?"

"Uh, sir-"

Anderson continues as if Vega hadn't spoken. "That's Shepard's sister: Alexandra. A hard little thing though she's young. She followed her brother's footsteps which wasn't an easy task, she'll have her own ship soon enough." He then laughs and shakes his head. "Unless she gets into a fist fight with Shepard… People are weary of her as it is, given her ability to piss everyone she doesn't agree with… Then there was that time she knocked out her captain and went against his command..."

"She doesn't sound like Shepard at all."

Anderson looks to him and offers him a knowing smile. "Beg to differ Lieutenant. She saved 10.000 lives that day."

"Uh, sir, with due respect… Why are you telling me this?"

Anderson smiles knowingly. "Because she'll be around and I wouldn't want either of them smacking you because you said the wrong thing." Vega furrows his eyebrows prompting Anderson to laugh. "You'll see."

"Whatever you say Admiral."

It wasn't like he didn't believe Anderson… But he was surprised. Next day, since he had the morning shift, he didn't expect her to find her camping at Shepard's door. She was siting and throwing small force fields against the control pad – with one eye half closed and a scorn on her mouth. Once she saw him she muttered 'You' and jolted from the ground. Saying he was a bit startled was an understatement.

"I can't enter," she simply says not bother to greet him. "Open the door, please."

He scratches his head. "Okay…" Once they reached the door she started tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. The woman was starting to get on his nerves. "Commander, you have visitors."

"Lexi?"

She rolls her eyes and enters the room. "Yes, Lexi… You ass."

"I'm gonna leave you to it," Vega mumbles thinking that he couldn't get out of there fast enough on his opinion.

"Stay," Shepard mutters locking his eyes on him. "I should have a guard on me at all times."

Lexi snorts. "That won't save you."

Shepard smiles and then he laughs, unfazed. "It was worth a try. He has to stay though… And with luck… it make you control your temper."

"Uh…" Vega looks to Shepard, he had a serious expression that clearly expressed that he had to stay there but his sister wanted him gone – she had her eyes narrowed almost daring him to remain inside. Thinking that it was better to piss her off than Shepard, Vega nods and walks to the door where he remains. Once she realized he wasn't going out she let out a frustrated 'pff'.

"Fine by me," she says with a forced smile on her lips. "Now I want to talk about: What the hell were you thinking?" She raises her voice and crosses her arms over her chest. "Completely lost it?"

Shepard groans. "Not you too. I didn't had a choice… I had to destroy-"

"Not talking about it," she mutters interrupting him. "Why didn't you turned in your creepy Cerberus followers? They kidnaped me. That freak of a scientist stole my blood and all," she yells outraged.

Shepard crosses his arms over his chest. "Miranda said she was sorry… She needed-"

"I don't give two fucks of what she needed! You know I was almost discharged?" She narrows her eyes. "Wake up on day to find my ass on a bed inside a Cerberus lab!"

"Uh-"

She groans loudly interrupting him. "And not so much of a piece of information there. Just tubes inside of my arm!" She groans again and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Pretty pissed at Liara too! She was the one that fucking set me up."

Shepard furrows his eyebrows. "Liara?"

She glares. "Yeah Liara, you might remember her as your fuck buddy." At that point Vega was biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing, he was sure nothing good would come out of it. "She said she wanted to see me 'cause you've left something for me." She snorts. "Got on the first ship to Illium, calling in some favours just to wake up on a god forsaken lab!" She takes two steps on his direction. "You know how much I hate hospitals!"

"It was a lab," Shepard points out. Vega bites down his lip again.

She snorts and forces a smile on her lips. "Like that's so much better," she mockingly says. "Waking on a lab they used to experiment on people."

"It doesn't-"

She punches his arm, hard. "Damn right it doesn't," she half yells making Shepard laugh. Vega furrows his eyebrows not understanding why the commander was suddenly laughing and by the looks his sister was giving him, neither was she. "Lost it?"

"Can you just hug me like a normal person?"

She shakes her head and smiles, almost timidly. "I'm hardly normal."

"I love you all the same Lexi."

"I love you too… Sometimes at least." She sighs. "I should have guessed it though… You'd never leave something for me…"

Shepard shakes his head. "Lexi-"

She immediately raises her hand. "Don't Lexi me, John Shepard! I didn't got as so much as a fucking email from you telling me that you were alive." She crosses her arms over her chest. "And I always had your back, even if you didn't told me you were alive, you know? I even punched Ashley Williams."

"What?!" Even if she had sounded proud of what she did, Shepard didn't take it as a good thing.

She narrows her eyes. "That fucking bitch started sayin' you joined up Cerberus and were a terrorist. Like the good sister I am, I punched the bitch's face." She clenches her fist and waves it angrily on the air. "Like you'd do that. You might be a dick but you're good… And-" She groans and shakes her hand, letting her hand drop to her side. "Doesn't matter."

"You shouldn't have done that." She raises an eyebrow making him sigh. "Damn it Lexi, you know you can't punch everyone you don't agree with… There are more _diplomatic _ways to make your point."

She snorts again. "Like what? Coming back from the dead, defeat the collectors with terrorists whom, I might add, stole your sister's blood and turn yourself in after you blew up a mass relay?"

He runs his face, feeling tired. "Lexi."

"Yanking your chain," she mumbles with a small smile on her lips. "Even if you're a dick, you're my dick brother and I'd never side with anyone against you."

He pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. "I never questioned that Lexi."

"I know." She shoves him away with a small smile on her lips. "But I have to go. My Commander contacted and I have to report soon." She makes a pause and tilts her head to the side. "I'll be here later… Even if it's to say goodbye and… I'll be here on your trial." She pats his arm. "Just keep me posted, okay? Or next time, bodyguard or no bodyguard… We'll settle our score."

"Want to learn new tricks, eh?"

She smirks. "I've learnt quite a few and maybe it will be the day I beat your sorry ass." She walks to him and hugs him with one arm, breaking the hug as rapidly as she started it. "Later brother." She glances in Vega's direction and adds, "I guess I'll be seeing you too, Lieutenant Vega."

"Ma'am."

Vega didn't get them.

First she was pissed, so angry that she discussed private things in front of a stranger without second though, but then she was suddenly okay with everything? Well, he wasn't so sure about it… But at least she left this time on better terms than the first time. What was odd was the fact that, well, neither of them really discussed what was bothering her. Maybe it had been because he was inside, or not… He couldn't really say he knew either of them… And since he didn't have siblings he wasn't sure it was the standard procedure.

Then, there was also the fact he had witnessed someone yelling at Commander Shepard. The man he seriously idolized… And he had reacted…Truth to be told, Vega didn't know him well enough to know how he had reacted but it hadn't been the way that Vega had imagined that Shepard would react in that kind of situation… But then again, the girl yelling at him was his sister, so as far as he knew, he had only reacted like that because of it.

Either way, it had to be a sibling's kind of thing and to be more precise, it had to be a Shepard sibling's kind of thing, because he had met several brothers and sisters and they sure as hell didn't acted like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

_**I've been couting down the days until it happened**_  
_**It's the wrong way to approach this kind of action**_

**This means war, We are Scientists **

* * *

**002.**

When Anderson told Vega to get Shepard he knew something bad was about to happen. Partially it was because everyone was running around frenetically, but also due Anderson's tone or better said, the urgency in Anderson's tone.

Even if Shepard was taken by surprise when Vega went to get him, he still acted composed. Vega knew he was distressed, he had picked up on a few of Shepard's tell signs over the time he had _guarded_ him. The man had his tone even and wasn't running around shouting, or anything similar, but there was a hint of frustration on his tone. Even though he was aware of that, he didn't exactly knew what was causing said frustration. Was it the fact that nobody had listened to him? Was it because he was tired of war? Did it had to do with his sister?

Anderson didn't shed much light into the subject, to Vega's displeasure. He was itching to know what the hell was wrong. He simply stated that Hackett was mobilizing the fleet because "something big" was heading in their direction. Every singly muscle in Shepard's body tensed and he uttered only a word: Reapers? The enemy that Shepard claimed that was going to destroy Earth if they sat idly and the enemy most people categorized as the bogyman – unreal.

Before speaking with the Defence Committee they had a run in with the Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. There was definitely something between those two, they're postures changed when they saw each other and even though Ashley had called Shepard, he wasn't sure if it meant that they were on good terms.

Soon none of it mattered, he was ordered to get to the Normandy with her and soon, he discovered why had Shepard had insisted so much on the Reapers and he even began understanding why he joined up with Cerberus to defeat the Collectors. It wasn't like he had condemned Shepard's actions – it had never been his place to do so, or even to approve –but seeing the massive synthetic's hovering over Earth made him realise that he'd done the same in the Commander's shoes. He hadn't considered it possible, but his respect for Shepard increased.

"Lieutenant Commander Williams, someone's heading your way. She was transferred to the Normandy for the time being," one of the operatives told her over the radio.

Ashley furrows her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Lieutenant Commander Alexandra Shepard." The operative makes a pause. "We assume she's heading your way."

Ashley's tone changes from confused to angry. "We assume?"

"It wasn't clear if she was following the order, there was also an attack and we haven't been able to establish communication."

She takes her hand to her forehead. "Great."

"Don't get along with LT Commander Shepard?"

Ashley raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're a curious little thing."

"Not that little," he mumbles making her laugh.

"True enough." She turns her back to him and walks further inside of the Normandy. "You'll see soon enough Lieutenant Vega." She briefly stops and looks over her shoulder to him. "If she graces us with her presence."

Vega didn't know which outcome Ashley preferred and for a while it seemed that the younger Shepard wouldn't set her feet on the ship. Vega watched as Ashley's ill-temper began to rise towards the other woman, it got to a point that Ashley was muttering under her breath – getting especially bad when Shepard was patched in and Anderson asked if _the package_ had gotten to the Normandy yet. It was clear that Shepard wasn't aware.

"What a great start," Ashley mutters to no one in particular. "_I lost your sister_…" She groans loudly and clenches her hands. "God damn it."

Once again she tries to establish contact having no luck. Later on it became clear with Alexandra hadn't been able to establish contact. When she reached the Normandy – to Ashley's relief and annoyance – that whatever had attacked her had made quite a mess of her. She was clutching to her right side, her uniform was bloodied and her right hand was a mess. It seemed that it had been mashed up. Without removing her eyes from the other woman, Ashley orders Vega to help her up.

"I'm fine," Lexi mutters narrowing her eyes. "Perfectly capable of walking." She then shakes her head and her expression sobers. "I've ran out of medi-gel, I'm going to fix myself in some far corner."

Ashley's tone was strained when she spoke again. "What happened?"

"Ran into to a couple of cannibals," she says as her expression becomes graver. "Tried to assist a squad but one of them decided to play hero… He… I… I tried to save him but he was badly injured."

Ashley sighs. "Are you-"

"I'm going to do something with my hand," she states interrupting Ashley not wanting to respond the question. "I'll be ready for round two in twenty."

"I think you need a doctor," Ashley points out.

As if she had said something funny, Lexi chuckles. "I need a lot of things Lieutenant Commander Williams but a doctor isn't very high on my priority list right now."

"Of course," the other woman mocks her. "I forgot that the Shepards always come back from everything."

"We're like a plague." Lexi smiles slyly. "You'd be wise to remember that."

"Do you have something to tell me Lieutenant Commander Shepard?"

Lexi simply looks to the other woman. For a few tense seconds she didn't say a thing. "I have plenty to say." She makes a pause and then shakes her head. "This isn't the time for this shit. I'm going to fix my hand and go back… We need to start turning this around," she mumbles. "The Alliance is suffering heavy causalities and I'm not going to sit back and argue with you while that happens." Without waiting for a reply, and nobody really telling her where she should go, she walks away.

"At least we agree on that," Ashley mumbles.

Shepard came aboard on the exact instance that Alexandra had tried to get off board. She was pretty pissed that the ship wasn't grounded anymore, because it meant, in her eyes, that soon she'd have a problem trying to get back on ground. That idea pissed her off.

"John?" She mumbles when she heard his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" He counters. They share a look and move their attention to Anderson, Shepard then extends his hand to him. "Come on."

"I'm not going," Anderson announces. "You saw those men back there. There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

"We're in this fight together," Shepard almost yells

"It's a fight we can't win. Not without help. We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance at defeating the reapers. Talk to the Council. Convince them to help us out."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Then make them listen. Now go! That's an order."

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?"

Anderson removes something from his pocket and tosses it to Shepard. "Consider yourself reinstated… Commander." He offers him a small smile. "You know what you have to do."

"I'll be back for you," Shepard promises and by the amount of certainty on his voice, everybody who listen automatically believed him. "And I'll bring every fleet I can. Good luck and thanks," he adds glancing in Lexi's direction.

"You too Shepard."

Lexi that had been trying to control her temper, finally bursts. "You're both insane if you think I'm going," she states, half yelling in rage. She takes a few steps back, as if she was preparing to jump out of the ship. Shepard rushes to her side and grabs her by the waist just when she made mention to jump.

"Calm down."

"I can't leave," she spats narrowing her eyes.

"It's an order as your CO," he says as he drags her inside. She automatically goes limp in his arms and closes her eyes. "Lexi?"

Her eyes snap open and she pushed him. "Can I be excused Commander?"

"Lexi…"

"Can I?" She presses the matter narrowing her eyes a bit.

He sighs. "Go fix that hand."

"Aye aye, sir," she mutters and walks away.

She wasn't the only one that questioned the choice of leaving. The second was Vega and even if Ashley didn't say much about it, he knew she wasn't pleased as well. Shepard didn't had much time to dwell on it because soon enough Hackett contacted him to go to Mars where supposedly he'd find something to help him win the war. If there was something that Shepard had learnt over the years was that nothing was that easy. But, given that their enemy were the Reapers, he found himself hopping that, for once, it was that easy.

Vega walked away from Shepard fuming. When he was far enough he realized he wasn't the only one angry with the decision. Shepard's sister was pacing, muttering under her breath and with her fists glowing blue. For a few seconds he debated if he should speak to her or not, however he didn't have a chance. Soon enough Shepard walked to her with his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Alexandra!"

She raises her eyes from the ground and scoffs. "What _Commander_?"

"Are you determined to undermine my authority?"

She laughs bitterly. "Yeah, you discovered my plan. I'm planning a mutiny."

"This isn't the time to joke!"

She groans. "Don't you think I know that? I should be fighting. That you have to go, I get it. I do. But." She shakes her head. "Why should I? Things are bad there, I should be helping. Here." She opens her arms gesticulating to the ship. "I'm not."

"Look at your hand." He points to it. "You can't even hold your gun straight, what good could you do?"

She snorts. "You wanna go that way? There are people loosing limps down there, why aren't they here?" She narrows her eyes. "I was put here 'cause I'm your sister. It has nothing to do with my skills or wishes. I hate it."

He nods. "Yeah, you're right. Anderson put you here 'cause you are my sister." She gives him a disbelieved look, thinking that for a second she hadn't heard him straight. "And because you are one hell of a soldier. We don't know what we'll find out there but I'm sure as hell that we'll need the best in order to succeed, in order to have a fighting chance back on Earth. You're not running away Alexandra."

She shakes her head, feeling angry. "Don't give me your speeches John, I know you well enough."

"And I know you well enough to know you're displeased and that you'll do something about it." He sighs and his gaze softens. "It might be selfish of me Lexi, but if this is the end of time I want you here by my side. Not just because you are my sister and I love you, but also because you'll be of great help."

She nods. "Okay, I get it. But… I want to be there in the end."

"I promise we'll come back." He approaches her and gently picks up her wounded hand. "Now, let's take care of this, okay?"

"It's good enough."

He groans as he observes the hand. "You'll go to the hospital in the Citadel."

She rolls her eyes. "It's just a flesh wound."

"I'm pretty sure you broke something… You're just high on medi-hel." She rolls her eyes again. "Look, you have to get used to the fact that I'm your CO and that my word goes." She snorts making him groans. "I'm serious Lexi, I need to know that you won't pull any stunts and respect my orders."

"I am fully aware how the command chain works. Thanks, though," she states with a mocking tone. "If I ever have doubts about the regs or anything else, I'll be sure to take it up to you."

He shakes his head and sighs, tiredly. "I'm starting to regret this."

"I did say that my place was in the battlefield, didn't I Commander?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

_**Well, show me the way **_  
_**To the next whisky bar **_  
_**Oh, don't ask why **_  
_**Oh, don't ask why**_

**Alabama Song (Whiskey Bar), The Doors**

* * *

003.

It hadn't come as a surprise when Shepard chose Ashley and Vega to go with him on the mission to Mars. Rationally, Lexi knew that it had been the right choice, even if she wasn't _that _hurt, the others were on better shape. That said, she wasn't happy. It felt like she was idly sitting while someone else fought… while everyone else fought. With the Reapers on Earth it wasn't a luxury her race could afford.

She takes the elevator to the bridge and walks to the cockpit. She briefly debated if she entered she'd be disturbing Joker… Distractions weren't welcomed on missions, but he was the only person on the ship that she actually knew, and right now, she needed someone she knew to calm her nerves.

"I was wondering when you'd come," Joker tells her when she enters. He smiles, briefly removing his eyes from the screen. "Pissed?"

She nods. "I don't want to be… I'm aware I'm of no use."

He raises an eyebrow. "I half expected you to be tearing up the ship with your bare hands in rage." When she narrows her eyes he laughs and raises his hands in the air. "I'm glad you aren't. Don't get me wrong…"

"I don't think it you be possible for Alexandra to_ tear up_ the ship with her bare hands. The materials-"

"I didn't mean it literally EDI." He looks to Lexi, who had her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, yeah. Lexi this is EDI. EDI this is Lexi, Shepard's sister… I think you two never crossed paths."

"I am fully aware who she is Jeff. I have her service record and I've found additional information on the extranet."

Joker chuckles. "EDI, I think you're creeping her out."

"I can't accomplish that… I have no body to creep but if you are referring to scare her, I assure you that her vital signs haven't changed-"

Lexi coughs. "Hello EDI. I wasn't aware that the Normandy had an AI." She sighs and shakes her head, with a small smile on her lips. "Never mind, I'm fully aware that I'm not aware of plenty."

"EDI is alright," Jeff states with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "I hated her on the beginning-"

"Jeff was under the impression that I would be bad for _his_ ship, I think he has come to the conclusion that _I am_ the ship," EDI clarifies making Lexi laugh.

Joker snorts. "Technically."

Lexi shakes her head. "Though it's entertaining hearing you guys… I'd really like to know how the Commander is doing." She walks to the seat next to Joker and sits.

Joker immediately looks to the screens. "Uh."

"We've lost communication and haven't been able to establish due to a sandstorm. On the last communication Lieutenant Vega stated that they had reached the base."

Lexi bits her bottom lip, trying to control her nerves. This was why she didn't like to be on the same squad as her brother. She was well aware sometimes things didn't happened as planned on a mission and that sometimes, people died. It was the harsh reality, and saying otherwise, even if to some people sounded better and gave them more confidence, wouldn't make it any different. Hell, she had even lost people during missions. Death was something she had grown accustomed to. But, being on a ship, waiting for her brother to return and knowing that there was a possibility for him to perish while she couldn't do a thing was pure hell.

It wasn't something she was used to, but that didn't made it easier or better to accept. Even if they had never been on the same team, sometimes – usually late at night, when she was getting ready to sleep – she wondered if her brother was still alive. Shepard had never gave her much information on what he was doing and in all fairness neither did she. There wasn't a reason to preoccupy him and she guessed it was one his reasons for not contacting her as often as he could. She had gotten through his death once and she, honestly, didn't want to go through it again. So, despite it being against her nature, she hoped that he was right and that he'd make good on his word; she hoped that he didn't perished before the end, she hoped that he'd be there on the finaly assault.

She wanted to laugh at her silliness. The war had just begun, even if by the looks of it… it wouldn't take long enough to end and for the Reapers destroy Earth, the place she had once called home. For once looking back on the past wasn't as hard as it had been. Growing up on the streets, the gangs, boarding a ship to run away from it all… Now, it seemed that all that had been the easy part.

"Uh… Lexi?" She straightens her back as she stops reminiscing. "You're with us?"

She nods. "Sorry, I was… I really don't know," she ends up mumbling making Joker nod. "It will be fine."

"It will… Doing the impossible is something normal to him. He does it on a regular basis, don't forget it."

She smiles, even if she didn't felt like. Joker was trying to reassure her, it would be rude not to show appreciation. "Thanks."

"May I ask you a question Alexandra?" She raises an eyebrow and nods. "On your record is stated that you assaulted Lieutenant Commander Williams because of what she said of Shepard. Why haven't you shown any signs of hostility towards Jeff?"

Joker groans. "Thanks for reminding her EDI."

Lexi laughs. "Even if _Jeff_ was one of the causes that led to Shepard's death, _Jeff_ stood by him. _Jeff_ was so loyal that he even left the Alliance, _Jeff_ trusted Shepard, _Jeff_ helped him fight the collectors-"

Joker gasps and looks to her feeling perplexed. "I didn't know you had me on such consideration... At the funeral, you seemed pretty pissed to me and." He lowers his tone and shifts on his seat feeling slightly nervous for bringing it up. "Whenever you looked at me your biotics flared."

She shrugs. "I was pissed at everything but… Let's just that you've atoned yourself in my eyes and you are a good guy Joker. Plus." She smirks and a mischievous glint appears on her eyes. "I was more pissed at the fact that I couldn't punch you. I could have broken something… and if my brother died to make sure his crew got out of it alive, who was I to harm you?"

"I'm glad you think like that," he mockingly states.

"I see," EDI says all of the sudden. "Thank you Alexandra."

Lexi stood by the door of Ashley's room debating if she should enter or not. On the past they hadn't seen eye to eye, but it didn't mean that Lexi had ever wished that she got terribly hurt. In fact, she felt bad when she saw the bruises on Ashley's face even if a while back, she had wanted to give her more than bruises.

She walks to the window, deciding she shouldn't enter… at least for now. As she observed the woman, she recalled when they first met… It had been when her brother had first assumed the command of the Normandy. At least back then, the two hadn't had an issue… Ashley even seemed to understand her _small_ issue with the family name, even if their situations were different. She understood why Lexi didn't advertise she was Shepard's sister and she was, honestly, one of the few.

But then all had gone wrong… and not just with Ashley… Had it been because of the war? Had it all been due them being tired of losing people? All the death and all the hate. She sighs and shakes her head… It didn't really mattered now. They had reached that point and for now, at least for now, the reasons were irrelevant… Maybe when it ended… Maybe then, she'd try to look up for an answer.

She gently touches the control pad and takes small steps towards Ashley. She doesn't sit. She wasn't planning to stay that long because she believed that the other woman could be displeased with it.

"Hey Ashley," she mumbles awkwardly. "I know we don't exactly get along and that-" She makes a pause nibbles her bottom lip. "We were bitches to each other," she states, smiling a bit. "I do hope you get better and that we… we get better, like we were back when we first met." Her hand reaches for Ashley's, but she lets it fall midway. She sounded like a blabbering idiot. She shakes her head before saying, "Get better Lieutenant Commander."

She had concluded her business in Huerta Memorial, so she checks her omni-tool to be sure that her brother hadn't said something about leaving – she didn't want to give him any reason to think that she was trying to defy him...

Since there was no word from him, she assumed that he was probably still with the council, so she had time to buy supplies. Or better yet, to buy stuff to replace what she had left back on Earth…

"Fuck it," she mutters as she rather angrily presses the button in the elevator, to go to Purgatory. "I'm having a drink… or ten…"

The only drink that was really hard to drink was the first. She felt her throat, stomach and lungs burning… She made a mental note to stop asking the bartenders to surprise her… But the thought came as quickly as it went. Soon, she was raising her finger, asking for a second drink… of whatever it was.

When Vega approached her, she had lost count of how many drinks she had had. Not that she had drunk a lot… But, whatever the swirl was, make counting a seemingly difficult task.

"LT," he greets her, leaning next to her on bar.

She nods in recognition. "Vega." She glances at the bartender and raises a finger. She briefly closes her left eye to make sure she was just holding a finger up and not two. Vega laughed making her look to him with a confused expression.

"It seems you had quite a bit."

She smiles. "I… I lost count. But fuck it," she mumbles with a smile on her lips. "I'm not going on a mission anytime soon." She raises her hand. "I'll need two or three days."

He raises an eyebrow. "And you're drinking."

"I was drinking," she corrects him as her hand gently falls to her side. "Now I'm waiting for the next one, **then **I'll drink."

He laughs and shakes his head. "You're drinking to anything special?" She tries to focus her eyes on him, thinking it was an important question but since her facial expression was coming off wrong he laughed again. "Dios mio, you're out of it."

"I am not." She shakes her head to emphasise her point. "Look, talking is cheap. How about we have a drink?"

"Aye aye." James signals the bartender, who quickly goes to the making her 'uff' in indignation. He glances in her way, in curiosity, before saying, "Two of." He looks to her glass and furrows his eyebrows. "Whatever she's having."

"I asked him to surprise me," she states. "And he surprised me alright! But." She makes a pause and tills her head to the side. "The only real surprise is why I'm not spiting fire…"

When the bartender returned with the drinks, Vega raised his glass. "To you, flamita."

"Uh… Okay?" She looks at him but raises her glass. "To you, beef-cake."

"Holy-" he mutters. "What the hell is this?"

She shrugs. "Tastes nice after a couple more. Now… we need at least once more."

"You should take it easy," he mumbles with a smirk on his lips. "Soon you won't be standing."

She raises an eyebrow. "Chicken?"

He narrows his eyes, and looking to her he raises his hand. "Two more," he says loud enough for the bartender to hear them.

"That's better," she says smiling again. "Before I passed out I had to make a toast to the end of the war. It was… imperative."

"That's why you're boozing it up?"

She raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. "I just wanted to have a massive headache tomorrow," she states truthfully making him stare into her eyes confused.

"That's a first."

She chuckles. "No, no. It's… If I have a headache I'm still alive, right? I can still-" She shakes her head. "Doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand."

They remain silent till the bartender hands them the drinks. "To the end of the war LT."

"So… You're gonna stay in the Normandy?"

He scratches his neck and nods. "Yeah… We need help to kick the Reapers off Earth and you know how politicians are." He makes a pause and shakes his head. "Shepard's gonna need help." She nods, agreeing with him. "How about you?"

"I'm staying." She smiles and looks to the bartender, signalling for another round. "Someone has to protect him from himself," she adds with a smile.

He raises an eyebrow. "Another one? You're gonna fall on your ass pretty soon."

"Maybe you'll fall on your ass first." She then laughs. "You know what? You remind me of someone…"

He wiggles his eyebrow. "A boyfriend?"

"He was a boy and a friend… And for a while I allowed him to _pilot my ship_." He looks to her startled making her laugh. "He was a good guy."

He smirks. "You have to work harder to make me blush LT."

"Really?" She grabs the glass that the bartender placed on the counter. "Then… Let's finish this drink quickly… Got a couple of ideas that will make you blush."

"Are you serious flamita?"

"To the Normandy and to us staying." She drinks the contents of her glass in one gulp. "Finish it up Lieutenant."

He obliges. "I hope you're not serious… I'm pretty sure Shepard would kick my ass."

"So big… and so coward," she states making him gently growl. He approaches his face to hers, stopping when he was an inch from her lips. She laughs. "Aw beef-cake." She kisses the tip of his nose. "Let's have another."

He laughs and backs off. He looks to the bartender. "Keep 'em coming amigo."

After two more drinks, Vega insisted that Lexi had to call it a day. She was slurring and she couldn't stand still. It was like she was on a boat... in high sea… So, they supported each other on the way to the Normandy. They were laughing about something neither could make sense of and they dragged themselves through the Docking Bay. Some of the people gave them weird looks, but neither seemed to notice that people were staring.

On the shuttle bay, Shepard was speaking with Cortez. As soon as he heard Vega's and Lexi's laughs he sighed.

"John," Lexi says happily. "You're here."

Vega laughs. "Of course he is… He commands the ship!"

She looks to him with a serious expression making Cortez laugh. "I know that… but… it's… I didn't know that he had… I don't know… Finished… His stuff… Thing… Chat."

"You're not making any sense," Shepard tells her with a hint of disapproval on his voice.

She snorts and Vega shakes his head. "Don't worry Commander… We're fine."

"And we weren't exactly on duty… So… uh…" She looks to Vega with her eyebrows furrowed. "What was my point?"

Vega shrugs, making her groan due the movement. "Who knows flamita?"

Feeling that they were being ridiculous and that this had been dragged out long enough, Shepard approaches her. "Okay, hand her over."

"Hey," she complains as Vega's arms are replaced by Shepard's. "He's sturdy." She makes a pause. "You're sturdy too… I guess… Not as wide…"

Vega laughs and Cortez – since he could realize that Shepard was getting angrier by the second- bites down his lip. "Your point Alexandra?"

She looks to Shepard and smiles, a wide happy – not a care in the world type of – smile. "I love your brother…"

"I love you too. Now let's get you to bed."

She nods as Shepard helps her walk – or rather, wobble – away. "Next time you're going down Vega."

"We'll see about that."


End file.
